This application relates to ram air turbines, and specifically a release mechanism of an ejection jack for deployment of a ram air turbine.
Ram air turbines are generally used to provide emergency auxiliary power upon failure of engines of an aircraft, or in response to other needs of the aircraft. Ram air turbines are generally stowed in an inactive position within an aircraft. When necessary, the ram air turbine is deployed using an ejection jack. Ejection jacks typically include a release mechanism to allow deployment of the ram air turbine.